


fire drill

by gvitars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Humor, idk i saw a prompt about this and i wrote it in a few hours and i just don't judge, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvitars/pseuds/gvitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and there he was, basking in all his glory. well, not really. he was only in his underwear, but hell, it's better than being fully clothed!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire drill

**Author's Note:**

> just to be clear, i decided not to put an actual name for the girl in the story (yup, this is a y/n story), so you can all imagine yourselves in it haha! xx
> 
> anyways, simple prompt i found on tumblr, twisted into a ridiculously stupid story. enjoy! :D

Don't you hate it when you leave your key in the car and you have a load of groceries to carry but  _oh!_ , you forgot the god damn key. Thankfully, I keep a spare in a secret area. Now I have an excuse to head over to the cute boy's apartment next to mine.

Door 41. Probably the nicest apartment out of all the others. This one has a great view of Puget Sound and the park. Mine, on the other hand, has a view of a majestic alleyway where I sometimes hear a lot of fists colliding with faces. Yeah, I didn't choose the greatest building to live, but at least there's a hot guy to look forward to every day.

God, I must sound  _so_ creepy right now. I always find a way to worm him into my conversations. My friends have been encouraging me to ask him out, but even though I'm sure it would be much appreciated by him, there's a good chance I would get rejected. He's like the male version of Aphrodite! Me, on the other hand... I'm the opposite of Aphrodite. I don't know. I don't know if an ugly goddess exists. 

I'm not  _that_ creepy, though. We talk occasionally, and we've been in each other's apartments time to time. We are neighbors after all, and it would be impolite not to get familiar with one another. 

His name's Michael Clifford. He's freshly 20 and hails from Australia. He visits about twice a year in the summer and on Christmas, so I usually house-sit and watch his dog Alex (named after All Time Low's lead singer, I learned).

I leave my grocery bags in front of my door and head to Michael's door, reaching up to the ledge. It's always a challenge to reach up for the spare key because I'm so damn short. Jumping won't do me any good either.

Just as I felt the familiar touch of cool metal, the fire alarm rings out loudly, startling me to the floor. Michael's door whips open and I scream, both in terror and delight.

And there he was, basking in all his glory. Well, not really. He was only in his underwear, but hell, it's better than him fully clothed!

This must be my lucky day. 

Huh, I never realized how toned he is. 

Michael waved a hand in front of my face and was yelling at me. How much of a daze am I in?

"Get up, Y/N! There's a fire!"

Without waiting for a response from me, he grabs my hands and leads me down the stairs. I manage to pick up one bag of groceries before we end up on the ground, a small trail of smoke following us. 

We arrive at the fire lane with a few more people from the apartment building. An old lady next to us was crying. I bent down and asked, "What's wrong?"

She pointed towards her apartment, which was in a separate building across from mine. I gasped. Smoke engulfed her place and sparks of fire flew out the windows. "My dog!" she cried. "Poor Todo!"

I gasp again, turnign to Michael. He looks at me and his eyes widen. "Oh no, Y/N, you are  _not_ -" 

"Is her name Dorothy? Oh my God, maybe she  _is_! Excuse me, miss, do you happen to be from Kansas?"

Michael scoffs in disbelief and punches me on the arm. "Ow!" I exclaim.

"Or maybe she just happened to name her dog that, stupid! God, I thought you were going to tell me that you were going to risk your life saving that dog," he explained with wild hand gestures.

Oh. I was gonna do that too.

Before he could hold me back, I sprinted towards the building. I'm not sure why I was doing this; I would never do such a thing, but it seemed like not a lot of people had come out of that building, and no one else was going to do it anyway!

"Don't follow me!" I command when I hear Michael running behind me. "You're going to get third-degree burns in the state you're in!"

He looks down at himself and blushes, nodding in agreement. "Uh, yeah. Right."

I continue running towards the building and up the stairs, pulling up my sweater to my nose. Smoke hasn't fully taken over yet, so I kick down a few doors, eager to find that there were some people stuck in their homes. I run to the top and into the building, searching quickly as I was holding my breath in order to keep the smoke out of my lungs. "She  _is_  Dorothy," I whisper in amazement. 

Todo looked exactly like in the movie, creepy enough. I grab the dog and scream. I managed to dodge an explosion coming from 'Dorothy's' apartment, but the increased and growing fire blocked my way back down the building. My only way down was to jump off the balcony.

"You're insane!" Michael yells from below. As scared as I was, I had to admit, I needed a moment to admire the view he was giving me from above. He has  _really_ nice legs.

He held his arms out for me to jump into. I shake my head. "There's no way I'm going to land straight onto you!"

"Just trust me!" He shouts. "I'm not watching you die just because you think that dog is  _actually_ Todo!"

I coo. "Aww." He didn't want me to die! How romantic.

I look down at the dog and stick my tongue out at it. "This is all  _your_ fault, you know." I look down at the almost-naked Michael. "And I'm thankful for you," I add. I take a deep breath and count to three, jumping as far as I can over the railing and towards Michael. I felt human flesh make contact with my torso, and I laugh in relief and joy, releasing the small black dog to its owner. "Todo!" I hear the old lady cry. 

I look up to see Michael below me. He groans, clutching the back of his head. "That was a hard fall."

My face reddens, feeling a certain lower body part that I never thought I would make contact with.

"Um... I've never gone this far with a guy before," I joke awkwardly. I should have my own TV show. I can see it in big bright letters.  _Awkward and Sarcastic Humor with Y/N_. The ratings would be horrible.

Michael's eyes pop open and he chuckles nervously, sitting us both up. "Uh, sorry about that. It's... big."

I try my hardest not to look down at what he was referring to. "I could tell."

He snorts and smiles, pulling me into a big hug. "Shit, I'm just glad you're okay. That was stupid, what you did, you know?"

I smile into his neck and shrug. "I still do genuinely think that old lady is Dorothy."

"And I think you're genuinely idiotic," he snickers, pulling at my hand to put his lips onto mine. My eyes widen. What does he think he's doing?! I see his eyes widen too and he pulls away quickly. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I just... it was the moment. I won't do it again. Ugh... sorry," he apologizes with a stutter.

I roll my eyes and poke at his stomach, pulling at his hand in the same manner, for another kiss. "It's fine. I've been waiting for you to do that for a while."

Michael grins. He looks down at his bare self and wiggles his eyebrows. "This situation would be a lot less awkward and more suitable if your clothes were off too."

I blush, but decide to play along. I grab his hands and pull him up like he did when the fire alarm first went off. I could see the firefighters behind us, a few of them eyeing Michael with confused expressions. One of them winked at him. I laugh and pull him towards our apartment building.

"All right." I tug at his red hair with a sultry smile. "Let's play fire with fire."


End file.
